Fuel cells have been proposed as a power source for electric vehicles and other applications. An exemplary fuel cell has a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) with catalytic electrodes and a proton exchange membrane (PEM) sandwiched therebetween. Electricity is generated by the electrochemical reactions between hydrogen and oxygen occurring within the MEA. Water (also known as product water) is also generated at the cathode electrode during such electrochemical reactions. The MEA is sandwiched between a pair of electrically conductive contact elements, commonly referred to as bipolar plates, which serve to collect electrical current from the anode and cathode, and which contain appropriate channels and openings for distributing the fuel cell's gaseous reactants (i.e., H2 & O2/air) over the surfaces of the respective anode and cathode. Often, gas diffusion media (porous conductive carbon graphite paper) is placed between each electroconductive element and the respective electrodes of the MEA to further facilitate gas reactant delivery. Efficient operation of a fuel cell depends on the ability to provide effective water management in the system, and more specifically to control transport of water to prevent localized flooding and provide uniform humidification critical to the MEA durability. However, there remains the need for effective means to accomplish this. Thus, it is desirable to provide a water management system that enhances operational efficiency and durability of the MEA.